


Oh for the Operator

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Smooth Operator!Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the cheesy romcom floof, Angsty Schmoop, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Phone Sex, Schmoop, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: Sometimes, when you've been together a while, you need to spice things up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Smooth Operator!Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/72237
Comments: 49
Kudos: 122





	Oh for the Operator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotAnother3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnother3/gifts), [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/gifts).



> This is an experiment. And a gift. Basically, life is hard right now and I thought, what better time to post a new fic? But I haven't written any lately, so I thought, hey, how about a writing challenge where I just write straight in here as I go and see what happens? And then when I got here, I thought it might be the perfect time to revisit an old verse I thought was finished, until someone came along and told me how much it meant to them, and someone else agreed to help me make a podfic, so I thought maybe I'd try to bring it back to life for a moment. Hope you enjoy, lovelies. I miss ya.

Cas was starting to feel like Dean was losing interest.

They'd been together several years now, and while the spark was still very much there for Cas, he was worried that maybe Dean's fire for him was waning. He'd been worrying over it for weeks now, ever since Dean had come home from the last bounty hunt. Dean hadn't attacked him with his usual ardor upon their return and not much had changed in the intervening couple of weeks.

Not for the first time, Cas questioned whether getting a more traditional voice work job had been the right move, since he could no longer travel with the brothers on their hunts nearly as often. It was a job he enjoyed more, it paid even better than phone sex, and they were now able to afford a small house, so he supposed he had made the correct choice, but had his absence on hunts ultimately driven Dean away?

Thankfully, Cas felt he had finally hit upon a solution. Something that would reignite the fire they had shared so long. Dean was heading out for another hunt in a short while and soon after that, Cas would be able to launch his plan into action.

He walked toward the dining room where they were packing their gear and heard harsh, lowered voices as he approached. He frowned as he was able to make out Sam's words.

"You're being an idiot, Dean. Just do it already, man. Rip it off like a bandaid."

"Dammit, Sammy. You know I can't do it like that. He deserves better than---"

"Better than what?" Cas asked, stepping into the room.

"Shit." Dean glared at Sam, as if to say 'See what you did?' then turned back to Cas with a softer look. "It's nothing, Baby. Just work stuff. Don't worry about it." This last bit he rushed together in an approximation of an Australian accent and then grinned. "Pretty good, right?"

Cas squinted at him, not fully believing Dean's words, but unable to keep from smiling at his quoting of Nat from Nat's What I Reckon. The man was adorable, what could Cas say?

"You better not have watched the new one without me, Dean," Cas scolded mildly. 

"Course not, Baby." Dean leaned over for a quick kiss, the yanked his bag up off the table. "We better head out, but we can watch the ep tonight when Sam and I get to the motel."

That played perfectly into his plans, so he readily agreed and gave Dean a second kiss goodbye.

He could only hope things weren't as bad as he feared. That conversation sounded like Sam telling Dean to break it off with Cas, but Cas knew making assumptions was a bad idea, so he didn't let himself jump immediately to that conclusion. Dean loved him. Of that he was certain. It was just Dean's continued desire for him that was in question.

Cas was more determined than ever to put his plan in motion and try to revive their dimming passion, the only way he knew how.

@@@

The hours had seemed to drag by as Cas waited for Dean's arrival phone call, but when the phone finally rang he nearly jumped out of his skin. He took a deep breath in an attempt to slow his heart rate.

In the closest approximation to a voice over as he could manage, Cas said, "Thank you for calling Dirty Dials, the only sex line that guarantees your satisfaction. Please state your name and fantasy after the tone so that we may connect you to the appropriate operator."

There was silence on the other end of the line, then Dean cleared his throat pointedly and Cas realized his error.

"Beep," he said in his normal, baritone voice.

Dean chuckled, but his voice was breathy and nervous, almost like the first time he'd called. "Um, this is Dean. Can I talk to Steve? He's really the only one for me."

Cas's heart swelled in his chest and he closed his eyes tight and he smiled. 

"Hello, Dean. How've you been? I've got my chaps on for you."

"Heya, Steve. I've been really good." Dean's smile was obvious in his voice. "Met a great guy. Moved in with him."

"You've replaced me?" Cas flirted. "I'm hurt." He hummed in consideration. "Although, he must not be doing it for you, if you're calling me."

"Oh. Believe me, Steve. He does it for me. Like you wouldn't believe. For me. To me. With me." Dean's voice got soft and sweet. "He's amazing. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"But?" Cas asked, interested by the turn this conversation seemed to be taking---and why Dean was taking to it so readily.

"Well, the thing is...."

Cas's heart hammered against his ribs as he waited for Dean to finish. Was Dean about to tell him something terrible?

"The thing is," Dean repeated after a beat. "I've been trying to figure out a way to do something. Ask him something. So that it was just right. Just perfect. And I think he might have given me the best idea, by making me call you."

Cas was thoroughly confused. Dean wasn't making any sense. He'd expected a bit of sexy fun to rekindle their passion, but this was becoming something else entirely. Still, he needed to see where it went.

"How can I help you, Dean?" Cas asked in a sexy purr.

"Could I practice on you? You can tell me whether I've got the words right?"

"As long as you'll start by telling me what you're wearing."

Dean laughed. "One track mind, huh? I can respect that." He cleared his throat. "Um, I'm... wearing a suit."

"A suit? That's a long way from cowboys," Cas said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, I think we've come a long way from cowboys by now, haven't we? Um, I'm kneeling."

"Mm, I do love you on your knees, Dean. Does this man of yours like that?"

"Well, he's usually the one on his knees for me, but yeah, sometimes we switch. Um, so I can't show you, but I'm holding something in my hand."

"Oooh, I love props and toys, Dean."

Dean's laugh was nervous. "Yeah, um, so I take your hand. And then I look up at you and---can I call you by his name, Steve? I'd really like you to be him for this next part."

Dean's voice was shaky and so reminiscent of their original phone call that it tugged on Cas's emotions and made him feel protective, just the way he had then.

"Of course, Dean. Whatever you need."

"Cool. So, um, Cas---that's his name. Or at least what I call him. It's actually Castiel. Pretty great name, right? Um. So, Cas... I know this has taken way too long and I know you've probably noticed I've been... what I mean is...." Dean stopped for a steadying breath. "Cas, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. From the first second I heard that damned sex voice, I was a goner. There's no one else I'd rather be with, now or when I'm 80. So, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but... will you marry me?"

Cas nearly dropped the phone in his shock. Looking back the clues were there, but he'd been looking at everything through a completely different lens.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"Dude, if you're about to break my heart, I want my $9.95 a minute back," Dean said, the hitch in his phone belying his bravado.

It crashed into Cas then. The full impact of what Dean had asked him. 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, Dean, of course. You're the best thing that ever happened to me too! I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you!" He gave a frustrated groan. "Why couldn't you ask me when you were in kissing distance?"

Cas heard the sound of the door, followed by Dean's voice in stereo.

"Well, actually, I did. I was going to surprise you and then ask," Dean said, turning off his phone as he reached Cas's spot on the sofa. He really was wearing a suit. "But then I had a better idea." He smiled sweetly and dropped to his knees and held out a jewelry box with a small white gold band. "But maybe I should ask again, now that Steve gave his blessing. Cas, will you marry me?"

Cas put the ring on and then yanked Dean into a kiss by the sides of his face. 

"Yes, you big dumb handsome amazing exasperating idiot!"

"That's a lot of words and several of them aren't very nice to turn on your fiance, Castiel."

"I've been so worried, Dean! I thought... I thought you were losing interest in me... sexually."

Dean's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Dude! Have you seen you? Heard you? Had one of your blowjobs? 'Cause I have and no way am I ever gonna lose interest in you sexually!" He sighed and pulled Cas into his arms even closer. "Baby, I know I've been weird the last couple of weeks. I finally paid off the ring and as soon as I had it in my hand, I started to panic. Started to convince myself you'd never want to marry me, that I'd waited too long. You know how I get." Dean shook his head. "But dammit. I never meant to make you feel like anything less than the sexiest man alive."

Cas slumped in relief. He was getting married. Dean still wanted him. Life was good.

"As your fiance, I think it's my responsibility to tell you that you're wearing too many clothes," Dean said in a low growling voice.

"Oh, you think so?" Cas asked innocently.

"The customer is always right, Steve."

Cas's grin was feral. He stood up and removed his robe, watching Dean's jaw drop with glee.

"I'd planned to add selfies to my phone sex service for the evening, but you spoiled my plans. Do you like it?"

"You're... oh, god. You're actually wearing chaps!" Dean looked up at Cas in awe. "Goddamn, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hiiiii! In Australia, it's already my birthday! ~~In the US it isn't until tomorrow.~~ ❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
